


Puppies

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: A peaceful late afternoon in Ydris' wagon





	Puppies

It was the late morning, bordering on the afternoon, and the sun was glinting off of the windows in Ydris’ wagon. Jack was asleep, curled up on the bed under the covers, Halli snuggled up to his stomach like a furry hot water bottle. Ydris was scribbling at his desk, yet another sleepless night behind him, Walter was curled up on his lap, snoring softly.

The magician idly played with the Basset’s long, floppy black ears as he wrote. He had to admit that he liked having both a fox and a puppy around the wagon; the two animals weren’t much trouble, despite the need for the newspaper on the floor - Walter was just a puppy so he couldn’t help it, and Halli was, despite her attachment to Jack, still a wild animal, and she went where she pleased - and they certainly kept Jack happy. Ydris had looked into animals as therapy, and had become a little hooked on the idea of Walter being trained as a therapy dog - however, he had yet to discover a training programme in Jorvik - but it looked as though neither Halli nor Walter needed to be trained, they did it without even meaning to. He often wondered if they were aware of it.

Ydris smiled to himself as he thought about how Jack’s depressive episodes had decreased with a floppy puppy and soft fox around. He also noticed that Jack took his medication more often than he had before - though that could have also been something to do with having unlocked his powers to talk to his horses; Dale was quite overprotective and reminded Jack to take his pills everyday at about the same time. Before, Jack would have put it off or forgotten about it completely, but now he was doing something that he had seen online where he flipped the bottle over when he had taken his pills so that he didn’t forget.

The magician paused in his writing to let out an obnoxiously loud yawn, which stirred both Walter and Jack. His fiancée grunted and lifted his head up from the pillow, blue hair sticking up in messy spikes. He blinked and looked over at his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep in the few seconds it had taken for Jack to pass his gaze from the wall to him. Walter, on his lap, had also fallen back asleep. He smiled and chuckled to himself.

‘They’re so cute when they’re asleep,’ he said to himself. He grabbed his phone from the side of the bed and snapped a picture of his fiancée and puppy fast asleep on the chair. He frowned and briefly thought to himself that he should probably advise Ydris to move onto the bed to save his back, but he knew how difficult it was for the wizard to go back sleep after waking up. So instead, he left him alone and stretched as he sat up. He got up quietly and patted his hair down with some water, then dragged a brush through it. After he had finished in the bathroom, he checked his phone for messages and then decided to leave the wagon so that he didn’t accidentally wake the magician up, though not before he had pressed a gentle kiss to Ydris’ forehead, holding his breath when the man grunted and stirred a little, before he dropped off back to sleep. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and made a quiet exit out of the wagon.


End file.
